


Influenced

by goldenvolumesix



Category: Harry Styles - Fandom, One Direction
Genre: Alcohol, Bisexual Harry, Dark Harry, Dom Harry, Dom/sub, Dom/sub Undertones, Domestic Fluff, Drugs, F/F, F/M, Harry Styles - Freeform, Kinky sex, M/M, Rich Harry, Smut, Straight Sex, Top Harry, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:07:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26199061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goldenvolumesix/pseuds/goldenvolumesix
Summary: "You need to meet someone, Jules! It's one of Sandro's friends, he's so fucking cool."Should I panic? What is happening? He has nice legs."Well, hello there. Fast runner, huh?" He tells me with a smirk, and right now I wish I could actually have superpowers to stop the time to go back to my room and go to sleep.
Relationships: Harry Styles/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 4





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

> hi hi hi  
> so uh... new fic i guess?  
> If you like it, you should probably follow me on wattpad since it will be updated quicker than here!  
> I hope you enjoy the story as much as i enjoy writing it.

_What the fuck am I doing here ?_

That's exactly what I've been asking myself ever since I stepped a foot into this shitty club. The music is too loud, and people are wearing very colorful things while i'm looking like i just came back from a funeral. I have a feeling I am not gonna have fun in here.

I'm a very joyful person, but I don't like when the attention is all on me. This is basically why, if someone makes me choose between two outfits, I'm always going to go for the darkest one. The darker the better.

Plus, my mother always told me that black suited me. White makes me look fatter.

I look to my left and see my friend already rushing to the dancefloor to dance to La Lambada with her boyfriend. Mia already has both of her arms up in the air and is yelling the lyrics as if she was at an actual concert.

_Chill out, bitch_.

She's always been an outgoing, open-minded kind of person. She knows how to talk to people, and I honestly love her a lot. Sometimes I wish I believed in God so I could thank him for putting such a genuine person into my life. She's a gem.

We're opposites, my parents love her because she makes me go out. Without her, I'd be lonely ninety-nine percent of the time.

And I'm also pretty sure that without her, this summer wouldn't be the same. Every summer wouldn't be the same.

When it's all over and we all go back to our usual lives in whichever country we live in, I know she'll be the only one who will keep in touch with me, send me texts and even letters sometimes. She lives in Italy and I live in England so seeing each other is a little complicated but our friendship still works.

When she calls, I usually don't have much to say, so I get quite uncomfortable on the phone, but at least I'm thankful that she does it. She's one of my only true friends.

Me and Mia have known each other ever since I was twelve. We met in France when my parents bought a house in the same village she was spending all her holidays in. I guess our friendship was just fate.

She is like my little demon. Everytime I don't want to do something, she kind of forces me to, just like she did tonight. She influences me in every way possible, and I don't really know if that's a good or a bad thing.

I have to admit, if it wasn't for her I would probably be home right now, reading a book or listening to music on my mom's old walkman. I like vintage things.

I honestly didn't want to come, but she knows I can't resist her italian accent. And also my parents keep pressuring to go out, find myself a boyfriend. As if I needed one to survive.

"Pleaaaaase."She had pleaded me with her big green eyes. "What else are you gonna do? Stay here and read a book? Boring!" 

That was exactly what I was gonna do, but apparently I am not even allowed to read and make dumb scenarios in my head about the main character falling in love with me instead.

That's what brings us here, in this dumb nightclub called "Le Madison". I look at Mia who is dancing, trying to seduce Sandro, her boyfriend, a second time. They laugh, kiss, and I watch them fondly until someone pushes me unintentionally.

And this is when I realize I have been standing there, all alone looking around like a lost puppy. 

I can already feel the rush of blood go straight to my cheeks and I thank the lord that we're actually in a dark place and we cannot see my flushed face.

_Get a fucking grip, Jules._

My whole life is embarrassing enough. Still a virgin at nineteen, only had one boyfriend and it lasted two days because I'm too scared of commitment and probably because I hate myself so much that I don't think I'm worth anyone's time. I even feel annoying when I take too long to chose what I want to eat for lunch.

Talk about a fun life, eh.

I hate going out. All the girls around me look like Barbie dolls, they're all thin and pretty, some are thick but have a flat stomach, their make up looks like it's been done by a professional while I look like Mia had to drag me out of bed. Life is unfair.

I really wish I was pretty enough.

I walk over to the bar, on my own, deciding rather quickly that I did not want to be third wheeling tonight, and if I stayed next to Mia, that would be all I'd be doing. No thank you.

I didn't really want to drink anything, but I'm in a nightclub, may as well get drunk and have Mia drive me back. At least I'll have more fun that way. 

The barman looks over to me and gives me a warm smile before leaning over the bar slightly. 

"Tu veux quelque chose?" he asks, or more so yells at me.

Right, I forgot we were in France for a minute.

Me and my family have spent all of our summer holidays in this little village in the south of France, yet, I can't speak french for shit. I understand it, but I am not able to form a correct sentence. Being bad at everything really sucks.

I'm pretty sure he's asking me if I want something, and I point to the tequila just behind him, giving him an apologetic look, trying to make him understand that I am not french. "Margarita?"

Thankfully, he looks at me and nods, chuckling before turning around to make my drink. He has a nice face and a nice back.

While I wait, I glance over to Mia, who's clearly not paying any attention to anything or anyone besides Sandro, and think for the second time in ten minutes :

_What the fuck am I doing here?_

I really don't understand the hype over nightclubs. People seem to like physical contact, but i'm really not a fan of having men touch my ass, having to witness fights, and having drinks spilled on me.

A finger then taps on my shoulder gently and makes me jump a little, before turning around and making the man spill his drink on my black dress that Mia convinced me to wear before coming here. It's all black yet i still feel uncomfortable in this. We can see too much skin.

"Fuck, Désolé!" It's meant to say i'm sorry in french, but with my bad accent, i'm scared he is gonna think i'm insulting him. "I'm sorry." I said it, there's no going back, but my nervousness leaves my body when he shakes his head and laughs a little. 

"No, I'm sorry. I just ruined your dress." He says with a wide grin, before adding. "Though you should pay more attention, the barman's been trying to call you for a few minutes now." he told me, and I was so relieved that he could actually understand english. 

I looked over to the bartender who was handing me my drink with a smile, and I apologize before taking it. The man behind me then yells "That's on me." before handing his credit card and paying for my drink. 

What? Why would you do that?

_Okay rich bitch, I hope you know I could have paid for myself._   
  


"Thank you, but what was that for? If anything I should be the one paying for your drink. I made you spill it" I tell him, deciding to stay polite, even if I think he's a rich bitch.

"On your dress." He says in my ear and i shiver slightly. Why is this making me feel so uncomfortable?

"It was my fault" I tell him with a once again, apologetic look.

"Sorry," he says with a smirk. "Can't hear you"

The tall man waves his hands in the air, probably mentioning the mass of people surrounding us both, and it's the exact moment I notice how truly beautiful he is. 

He looks at me with dark eyes, that seem to be green, and that's literally all I can focus on. Those big greenish eyes. 

Rolling my eyes and groaning, I pretend I remember what he just said. What was he saying? I think it was something offensive.

_Oh right, he can't hear me._

I'm too uncomfortable to try and hold a conversation with a complete stranger for more than twenty seconds so I wave at him and go back to Mia, who has disappeared from the dancefloor already. 

Fuck, where is she? I literally need her to function.

I walk over to where everyone is dancing, singing and pushing each other. This is another reason why I hate nightclubs. There is no personal space. 

While I'm looking for Mia, I feel someone touching my shoulder for the second time tonight and when I turn around I am met by a tall man with brown curly hair staring down at me. 

You again?

He motions for me to follow him near the toilets, and I immediately start to panic. My virgin ass does not want to lose her virginity to a random man in a dirty toilet. There's no way this is happening.

Why is this the first thing that comes to my mind when a man shows interest in me?

So I do the only thing I can think of on this very moment... I rush to the opposite side of the club.

_I really need to find Mia._

"Jules!" I hear a feminine voice call for me, and I immediately spot her. 

"Amy... I'm so happy to see you!" I say things I don't mean in embarrassing situations. And this, right here, is a very embarrassing situation. 

I don't talk to men. I'm way too shy for that, and too ugly too. I don't have attention on me, ever. Mia does, so I'm usually hiding behind her, waiting for the party to end.

I'm curvy, Mia says I'm thick and that men love curvy women. Funny how it's always the skinny ones they hit on first, right?

I put a lot of make up on because I don't like the way I look, and I dress in clothes that are way too big on me because I don't want people to see my fat rolls when I sit down. I have big breasts, and while girls say i'm "so lucky", I think it's a curse. My back hurts.

I'm fucking insecure.

"Fuck, it's been what? A year!" She tells me, wrapping her arms around me and squeezing me so tight i feel like she hates me.

She probably does anyway.

"Yeah, a year. You know, me and my family come here every summer so–"

"How are you?"

How polite of you, Amy. Asking me something you don't even want to know the answer to.

"I'm good, thank you" I say, and when she looks at me nodding her head, I clear my throat and decide to return the question. I hate being a dick, but this one girl... I can't stand her.

At this point I'm pretty sure I would have had more fun with the stranger that tried to trick me into going to the toilets. He was definitely prettier than she will ever be. No offense Amy.

"I'm really good, actually. I failed all my exams, so basically I'm going to work all year so I can afford a trip to Ibiza with my friends next summer. I'm tired of coming here with my parents!"

I wish I could say I cared.

Thankfully, Mia comes from afar, yelling my name. I have no idea how I manage to hear her, but i like to believe it's my destiny.

"Fuck, Jules. I've been looking for you for ages!" She yells at me, dragging me out of this awkward situation without even acknowleging Amy.

Thank you for that, I owe you one.

"How long have I been gone for" I ask her because I can hear worry in her voice that's usually so sweet.

"Not that long, I just saw you speak with her and thought you'd need some help getting out of here."

She knows me so fucking well, I love her.

I don't even have time to reply before she carries on as Sandro and the tall and curly man walk over to us.

"You need to meet someone, Jules! It's one of Sandro's friends, he's so fucking cool."

_Should I panic? What is happening? He has nice legs._

"Well, hello there. Fast runner, huh?" He tells me with a smirk, and right now I wish I could actually have superpowers to stop the time and go back to my room and go to sleep.

This is not how this night was supposed to go, Mia told me we'd have fun. If I had known I was going to get humiliated then I'd have stayed at home.

I really hate nightclubs.


	2. 2

_Jules, do not panic._

As the tall man looks at me intently, I look down to my shoes, suddenly thinking that they look better than any person in here ever will. I'm cold, my wet dress is starting to make me shiver slightly. And the gaze I feel on me right now is not the best feeling in the world.

  
_Okay, I might be slightly panicking._

Plus, I don't want to mess things up, knowing myself, I could very much introduce myself as Dules instead of Jules. It happened to me once.

And the award for worst introduction goes to... Jules!

I don't want to look shy, because being shy can get you in trouble as people think they can take advantage of you pretty easily. So, I decide to act tough and confident by rolling my eyes to his remark. 

I see him raise his eyebrows and put his hands on his hips. He looks like Blair in Gossip Girl. A spoiled little rich brat. 

"Why's he saying this, Jules?" Mia asks me with her italian accent and I hear the dude chuckle. 

"Yeah, Jules, Why am I saying this ?" he repeats in a tone that makes me want to hit him, but thinking about my hand touching his body makes me blush already. I hate these kind of situations. Men make me feel shy.

I decide to play dumb, acting like I do not remember what he told me fifty seconds earlier. I had never been called a fast runner, if anything, I was called the last runner. I'm always skipping my running classes, and that probably explains my bad grades in P.E.

"What did he say? Didn't quite catch it." I reply as Mia gives me a look that tells me that she read me like an open book, and if I don't elaborate on the subject she's going to chop my head off.

Thank god there's loud music playing in the club, and it would explain why I didn't understand what curly said.

Mia knows I'm lying, but the man doesn't know me, he doesn't–

I throw a glance at him and see that he's looking at me like he knows I'm full of shit.

I groan.

"We met just a few minutes ago, and he dragged me to the bathroom, I got scared." I tell Mia, my eyes drifting to the man's greenish eyes as I see him chuckle and shake his head. "I might've ran to the other side of the room afterwards, where I met Amy."

Mia's eyes open wide, and she turns over to the man that has been looking so confident for the past few minutes. Now, his eyes are wide open and he raises his hands in surrender.

"Hey, no. This is not what it sounds like I-" he starts but Sandro cuts him off. He looks pissed.

"You dragged her to the bathroom? Harry she's not one of your whores, be respectful, at least." He tells him, slapping the back of his head. "You don't even know her name."

_You've earned this one, Harry._

Harry sounds so pretty. It's such a pretty name.

"First of all I never dragged anyone to this bathroom, okay? I only motioned for her to come with me, I wanted to apologize." He says and turns all his attention on me again, giving me a challenging look. 

I feel embarrassed that the first thought I had when he told me to come was that he wanted to have sex, when in fact he only wanted to apologise for ruining my dress. That dress that was already super tight in the beginning, and now that it's wet, I feel like it is even tighter. I am uncomfortable.

But, hey, you can't blame me. Harry looks pretty hot with his long curly hair, his bright eyes and his tall frame. He also has arm tattoos and looks super intimidating, this guy must get every woman he wants, and I was dumb enough to think he wanted me too.

After a few accusing looks from Mia and Sandro, Harry groans and points to my wet dress. 

"I fucking spilled my drink on her, well in fact, she spilled my drink on herself. I wasn't going to have sex with her or anything, really!" he says before returning his gaze to his bestfriend. He sounds sincere, but then again, I really don't know him. I shouldn't trust strangers that easily but this man looks so kind, and lovely. He could never...Right?

Enough for the night, I wanna go home.

"You know what? It's fine, all good. I'm over it." I tell everyone, crossing my arms over my stomach. The dress is way too tight and now that I've noticed how big my stomach looks, I don't want to spend any more time in this nightclub.

Is it just an excuse to go home? Probably.

"Harry, you're forgiven. It was nice meeting you, now I'll be waiting for you two outside, I really want to go home." I said pointing to Mia and Sandro, already making my way outside.

There are too many people in here, i can not breathe and it was starting to get awkward anyway. I really want to go home and sleep. Be at peace with myself. Forget about it all.

I hate it because when there's a man involved, my brain automatically shuts down and lets my body do whatever the fuck it wants. Tonight, it made me run to my friends just like a toddler would run to their parents when they're scared of a bee, or a fly.

I check my watch, it's almost two in the morning, my parents are probably with the neighbours, drinking and listening to music. They do that a lot when we're here. On holiday.

"Listen Jules I'm so sorry." I hear Harry say as he readjusts his hair, and now that I can see him in a better light, I have to say he is super gorgeous.

His skin is glistening, but mine might also be, it was pretty hot in here. He's got plump lips, perfect skin, a soft stubble. He looks older than me, probably twenty two, or twenty three, and he's much taller.

I'm five foot eight, so I would say he is about six foot two, or three.

"I didn't mean to scare you off." He continues, looking down at me. "I swear I'm not like that."

I can not believe he cared enough to follow me out of the place he was having fun in. And he apologised on top of that. Men rarely ever apologise so that's a big step. I'll listen to what he has to say, tell him it's no big deal and I'll leave.

"No, you didn't I'm just..." I start saying, trying to think of a way to justify my behaviour. "Drunk. I'm drunk. A little tipsy."

I see Harry raise his brows, looking at me before licking his lips and clearing his throat.

"Tipsy, or Drunk?" He asks me with a chuckle and i shake my head, feeling embarrassed for the hundredth time tonight.

"Is there really a difference?" I ask, knowing what answer I was going to get right away, but I heard playing dumb gets you out of trouble, so, I'm trying to save myself.

When he nods and chuckles, I feel obligated to tell him the truth, he really doesn't seem like a bad guy.

"Well... I'm sober." I tell him and he lets out a laugh.

"I know." He answers, and when he sees the blush making it's way to my cheeks, he shakes his head and puts his hand on my shoulder. "I know, because if you were drunk, or tipsy, even, you'd either be all excited to be here, dancing with Mia or crying and throwing fits. That's what drunk people usually do."

"Or, you wouldn't be uncomfortable around me. I'm a nice man, Jules! I don't bite!"

I laugh a little. I don't even know this man but he puts me at ease.

"Let's forget about everything that's happened inside."

When he says that sentence, my heart skips a beat again. I feel so fucking dumb right now.

"I'm Harry. Harry Styles."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember to come on wattpad @goldenvolumesix
> 
> The story will be updated more often!


	3. 3

_"I'm Harry. Harry Styles."_

At this exact moment, all I could think of was that God really does have favourites because who could be attractive and have a pretty name?

His name sounds so fancy, I'm jealous.

"Jules. Jules Keegan."

I tell him my name while a blush is still apparent on my cheeks. He smiles, and looks weirdly interested.

It is so weird for me to comprehend how people can genuinely be interested in the things I say, or do.

The other day I went to the beach and got burnt by a jellyfish. I told my parents and their reactions were "Sounds cool!"

They never fucking listen to the things I say.

And my dad had to pee in a bucket and put it on my arm so it would stop burning. Worst day ever.

"Well, it is very nice to meet you Jules Keegan." He tells me and brings his hand up for me to shake. I shake his hand and nod, not really knowing what to say, and hoping that Mia and Sandro would come deliver me of this extremely embarrassing moment.

Plus, it might be summer, it's two in the morning and my dress is wet. I'm cold, horribly cold.

"Do you come here often?" He asks me, letting go of my hand and looking straight into my eyes.

He knows the answer, he definitely knows I am not here every weekend.

I am so intimidated by him, but then again, I could be intimidated by a toddler looking at me for too long. I'm so lame.

"Uh, no. It's just– well, my parents have this house in the countryside and we come here every summer."

"So you do come here often." He says, biting the inside of his cheek and letting out a chuckle while still looking at me. He chuckles a lot. Seems suspicious.

"Well I don't come in this club so often. I never come to be honest."

He's very quick to reply to that.

"Oh you don't?" He says with a smirk and only then I realise what I've said. Can I dig myself a fucking hole and hide in it for the rest of my life?

"I meant... It is the very first time I'm–" I stop trying to make my sentence make sense when I see him laughing into his hand. Why does everything have to be so sexual?

"Alright. Quit laughing I just embarrassed myself." I tell him while shaking my head. I can't believe that just happened.

He calms down and clear his throat.

"So you never come, mhm. What made you come tonight?" He says with a smirk and I roll my eyes.

"I'm not answering that question, you're going to twist it into something very wrong." I say and look behind him, hoping to find Mia and Sandro going out of the club. I can feel the awkwardness coming and I don't like it.

I am so bad at keeping conversations going.

"So when you don't live in the countryside of France, where do you live?" Harry asks with such serenity, it looks like the sexual jokes never happened. He's back to being super serious, and kind. This man confuses me.

My first thought after hearing his question is :

_Why do you want to know? Want to come kidnap me?_

But I know I'm being too paranoid and he probably truly cares. I don't think kidnapping me would be worth it, anyway.

I decide to reply to him, though. He's being nice, and he seems like he truly wants to know me better.

"I live in Birmingham, in England." I tell him, and see his eyes light up. I definitely figured he was from my country considering the accent he has.

"I kind of figured you were british because, you know, the accent." He says and i can't help but laugh.

_It seems like he can read minds, too. How perfect can you be?_

Next thing he's gonna tell me he's a vampire who lives with his family in the forrest, and that he could smell me from afar?

"Innit!" I tell him and laugh softly. He really is nice but I highly doubt his name is Edward Cullen. Sadly.

"Where do you live?"

"I'm also from there. I live in Lond–" he starts his sentence but doesn't get to finish it as a hand is wrapped around my shoulders and a feminine voice interrupts him. I didn't even see them coming.

"You two flirting or what?"

Oh, Jesus fuck.

That's Mia and her loudmouth coming right at us, being all giggly. She's a bit tipsy, and when Sandro comes behind Harry, he gives me a look that says nothing but 'save me from this crazy woman please'.

No buddy, you chose her, you stick with it.

Sandro's super quiet, he's outgoing and is very funny, but he likes having his space. He's a bit controversial because he likes going out, but he also likes staying home to read or watch movies. Both Mia and Sandro live in Italy, but their first kiss was in France. I remember her coming back to me all excited telling me how soft Sandro's lips are and how happy she was to finally kiss him.

"No!" I yell at her, remembering what she had said while running to us, adjusting my hair by putting it behind my ear. "No, we were not flirting."

"No, I know what you're thinking, mate but we were actually having a conversation about our motherland. The tea, the canned beans, the jelly and the inexistant sun." He says and I can't help but laugh.

I'm pretty sure I laughed a bit too loudly because Sandro looks at me weirdly before turning his attention back to Harry. And while all of this is happening, Mia tells me they're gonna go home and it would be no problem leaving me here with Harry.

"He's a good guy, I trust him. He's not gonna try anything, I'm sure. You two seemed to be having fun, why not stay?" She tells me and I refuse.

There's no way you're leaving me alone with a stranger. Nuh huh.

"I'll go home as well." I say, and Harry looks over to me and pouts. I chuckle, again. You can't blame me, he's a funny lad. He hasn't said anything super funny yet, but I know he is.

He seems like such a joyful and bubbly person, I'm almost sure he has great jokes.

As I make my way to say goodbye to Harry, he looks down at me and pouts again, crossing his arms against his chest.

"So you're gonna leave me all alone, just like this..?" He asks, his lips going back to a pout before faking a sob. "Jules, it's the beginning of the night and your friends over here," Harry says, pointing to Mia and Sandro who have their tongues down each other's throat. "are gonna go home and have fun on their own if you kn–"

"I know what you mean. Hush."

"So, stay with me? If you don't stay I'll go back home too and fall asleep. Where's the fun in that?" He looks at me and I groan. I am not comfortable enough around him to stay. Though I have a deal.

"I'm not gonna stay because we're strangers, and my parents told me to be home at three." I check my phone quickly and look at the time. "It's two and a half, I have to be home really soon." I lie to him because I have to. I don't want him to think I'm lame.

"Please.." he begs me, and i put my hand on his chest, trying to reassure him. "Your parents will understand, I'll tell them myself we hit it off pretty well and–"

How the fuck did i get this much confidence in me to even think about touching him? _Red alert_ , what am I doing?

I take my hand away rather quickly, and Harry gives me a smirk. I carry on with what I was gonna say. 

"I have a compromise, though. I give you my number, and if you want to text me because you're bored and not asleep yet, you do it. I'll be happy to keep you company through texts." I say, grinning.

I don't expect him to say yes, because he's been begging me to stay here with him to continue having fun in this shitty nightclub. I expect him to pout and be like "if you're not staying then I don't want your stupid number"

But he does say yes, so I give him my number, give him a hug and walk back home with Mia and Sandro. 

He says he doesn't want to pressure me into staying, and I thank god he's actually so understanding. 

When I get in bed, I can't believe Harry was interested enough to have a full conversation with me. I need to stop smiling. 

Okay, then. Maybe going to that club wasn't such a bad idea.

**Author's Note:**

> My wattpad is @goldenvolumesix
> 
> Big kisses, until next time!


End file.
